


Mugen no

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Chinen aveva imparato fin da subito a scendere a patti con alcuni dei lati del carattere di Kei più difficili da mandare giù. Nessuno dei due era perfetto, ed erano sempre riusciti a chiudere un occhi sui reciproci difetti e su qualche modo di fare un po’ troppo sopra le righe, senza mai giungere alla lite vera e propria.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Mugen no

**_ \- Mugen no - _ **

Yuri voleva bene a Kei.

Da che ricordava, loro due erano sempre andati d’accordo, sin da quando Yuri era piccolo.

Crescendo erano cambiate parecchie cose, ma quello che era rimasto immutato era l’affinità fra loro due.

Chinen aveva imparato fin da subito a scendere a patti con alcuni dei lati del carattere di Kei più difficili da mandare giù. Nessuno dei due era perfetto, ed erano sempre riusciti a chiudere un occhi sui reciproci difetti e su qualche modo di fare un po’ troppo sopra le righe, senza mai giungere alla lite vera e propria.

Adesso Yuri guardava Kei disteso sul letto, nudo e legato con delle cinture alla testiera, mentre i mugolii del più grande e il lieve ronzio del vibratore che si muoveva dentro il suo corpo facevano da unico sottofondo al filo dei suoi pensieri.

Yuri voleva bene a Kei.

Ed era disposto a perdonargli la maggior parte dei suoi sbagli.

Ma non tutti. C’erano cose per le quali non sarebbe mai stato disposto a scendere a patti.

Ancora vestito, si avvicinò al letto.

Gli sfiorò il petto, graffiandolo, godendo solo alla vista dell’espressione dolorante e ai suoi lamenti.

“Yuri... per favore...” biascicò il più grande, riuscendo a stento ad articolare una frase di senso compiuto.

Aveva il viso madido di sudore, arrossato, e si contorceva ancora così tanto che Yuri si domandava dove trovasse le forze.

Da quanto tempo era in quella condizione, ormai?

Un’ora? Forse anche due?

Ma non aveva fretta, non ne aveva affatto.

La stanza di quell’anonimo love hotel era pagata per tutta la notte, e lui avrebbe fatto le cose con la dovuta calma.

Si era sorpreso per la facilità con cui aveva convinto Kei a seguirlo.

Erano bastate un paio di birre e saper mettere le mani al posto giusto perché il più grande cominciasse a sentire la voglia impossessarsi di lui, e perché alla fine fosse lui a trascinare Yuri in un love hotel, e non viceversa.

Com’era facile da ingannare Kei, quando si trattava di sesso.

Era questo il suo difetto principale, a parere di Yuri.

Non sapeva mai quando fermarsi, non sapeva mai quale fosse il limite.

Perché per lui non contava il chi, contavano solo il come e il quanto, perché la sua voglia sembrava non avere mai fine, perché il sesso lo divertiva così tanto da non creare discernimento nella sua mente.

Non importava che la persona con lui lo faceva fosse impegnata, non importava che non provasse niente nei suoi confronti, e non importava nemmeno che fosse un errore.

Perché per lui poi, non lo era mai davvero.

“Per favore cosa, Kei?” chiese, in tono scostante.

Strinse le cinture che lo legavano per i polsi, cercando di fargli ancora più male.

Come se ce ne fosse davvero bisogno.

“Lasciami andare” rispose il più grande, e Yuri non poté fare a meno di notare come quell’ultima frase fosse stata pronunciata in un sibilo furioso più che lamentoso, e scoppiò a ridere.

“Perdonami Kei-chan se ho in qualche modo offeso la tua sensibilità legandoti al letto. Non era davvero mia intenzione” gli disse, andando fra le sue gambe e spingendo il giocattolo erotico ancora più in profondità. “Ma vedi... io ci ho provato. Ho provato ad ignorare quello che vedevo, ho provato ad ignorare quello che accadeva proprio sotto i miei occhi. E per un po’ ci sono anche riuscito, ma...” il suo viso e la sua voce persero qualsiasi sfumatura ironica. “Ma tu non sai davvero quando fermarti, no?” disse, tornando poi a sorridere, mefistofelico.

Prese a togliersi i vestiti, a dire il vero un po’ riluttante rispetto a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare in seguito.

Non che trovasse Kei poco eccitante, tutt’altro: lo era e lo era terribilmente, legato al letto e graffiato, sudato e sfiancato, con quell’espressione di disfatta in volto che lo faceva apparire ancora più inerme ai suoi occhi.

Oh sì, era eccitante, e Chinen sentiva la propria erezione premere, costretta dai vestiti, già da parecchio ormai.

Quello che non gli andava, era il pensiero di doversi sporcare con quel corpo.

Perché Kei _era_ sporco, perché non c’era altro modo in cui potesse definirlo.

Si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui, giocando un po’ con il vibratore dentro di lui, divertendosi a provocarlo, a farlo urlare, a farlo piangere per la frustrazione, sempre mantenendo un certo distacco ed un’aria annoiata.

“Dopo tutti questi anni Kei, dovresti averlo imparato ormai” gli disse poi, quasi con nonchalance, mentre tornava a carezzargli il petto con le unghie. “Dovresti sapere che non si gioca con le cose degli altri. Direi che è arrivato il momento che ti faccia capire che lui è solo mio, e che tu non hai il diritto nemmeno di avvicinartici” mormorò, mettendogli la mano su un ginocchio e spostandolo, per dare più agio ai propri movimenti.

Furono pochi secondi: sfilò il giocattolo da dentro di lui e poi lo penetrò, e quell’urlo di Kei fu quanto di meglio potesse desiderare.

Che soffrisse, allora.

Che soffrisse come aveva sofferto lui ogni singola volta che si era avvicinato a Yuya con quell’aria lasciva e invitante, che soffrisse come aveva sofferto lui ogni volta che si era reso conto che il fidanzato non riusciva a rimanere impassibile di fronte a quegli attacchi diretti, e che soffrisse come Yuri aveva sofferto nel vederlo tentare degli approcci sessuali ben più decisi nei confronti di Takaki, nel vederlo saltargli addosso e baciarlo, quasi come se lo volesse mangiare.

Aveva dato molto meno credito a Yuya di quanto in effetti meritasse, e ricordava di aver provato un sollievo indescrivibile nel vederlo rifiutare Kei in modo netto e deciso.

Poi il sollievo era scemato e aveva lasciato posto al senso di tradimento, tramutato in rabbia, tramutato in vendetta.

E ora era lì a consumarla quella vendetta, e non poteva fare a meno di odiare lo sguardo confuso di Kei, come se davvero fosse convinto di non aver fatto niente di male.

Continuò a spingersi dentro di lui, a fargli ancora più male, ad artigliargli i fianchi fino a quando non vide scorrere il sangue fra le sue dita.

E venne, troppo presto, per aver trattenuto il desiderio troppo a lungo, svuotandosi dentro di lui e lasciandosi andare ad un grido quasi animalesco.

Ed era così, in fondo, che si sentiva.

Un animale per un animale, e Kei non sapeva nemmeno di esserlo.

Era tutto istinto, il suo.

Istinto, e voglia, e totale mancanza di moralità o di inibizioni.

No, Kei non l’aveva fatto per ferire Chinen.

L’aveva fatto perché gli piaceva vedere lo sguardo smarrito di Yuya, perché gli piaceva sentire la sua erezione contro di sé quando il più grande non poteva farci niente.

Gli piaceva tutto questo, e per questo Yuri aveva messo in atto la propria vendetta.

Non poteva farne a meno.

Che imparasse la lezione nel modo che preferiva, che tenesse impresso nella propria mente quel dolore e che tornasse a tormentarlo quando ancora avrebbe deciso di cedere a qualsiasi voglia, solo perché nella sua logica gli era concesso farlo.

Yuri si alzò, lentamente.

Andò in bagno a lavarsi, e poi indossò nuovamente i propri vestiti.

Lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Kei e vide il terrore nei suoi occhi quando comprese le sue intenzioni.

Chinen avrebbe voluto dirgli che la rabbia che aveva in corpo era ancora abbastanza da desiderare di ucciderlo, per cui che si accontentasse di quello che gli spettava, senza lamentarsi troppo.

Mise a tacere le urla del più grande dentro la sua testa che lo imploravano di lasciarlo andare, mentre lasciava la stanza e si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.

Qualcuno l’avrebbe liberato, il mattino dopo.

E lui avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per pensare.

Del resto, si lascia sempre ai bambini capricciosi del tempo per riflettere su quello che hanno fatto.


End file.
